1-chloro-2,3,3-trifluoropropene (1233yd) is expected to serve as a useful compound forming a medium for heat transfer.
In recent years, 2,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene (1234yf), 1,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene (1234ze), etc., are widely used as media for heat transfer, and there are many disclosures of methods for producing these compounds.
However, a specific method for producing 1233yd has not yet been extensively studied. There is thus a demand for the establishment of a method for producing 1233yd that enables high conversion of the starting compound and high selectivity of 1233yd.